


What Is This Peculiar Drink?

by Floyd_Does_Writing



Series: To Make Him Smile: A Collection of FloyRid Stories [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Randomness, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floyd_Does_Writing/pseuds/Floyd_Does_Writing
Summary: Floyd trolls Riddle with a drink that isn't really a drink
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: To Make Him Smile: A Collection of FloyRid Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	What Is This Peculiar Drink?

Riddle was comfortably cuddled up next to his boyfriend, Floyd, who had snuck into Heartslabyul to ask for homework help. Needless to say, as hard as he tried to focus on his own studies, Riddle kept getting distracted by how Floyd was being so focused on his own studies for a change.

He had always known Floyd to be quite the fickle soul, almost as if he were a cat trapped inside the body of a six foot tall eel merman who is quiet literally the embodiment of chaos in its most charming form. With his moods that are ever-changing, he was always doing things of his own whim. The constant call of that peculiar nickname the eel gave him, "Goldfishie," with the reason of he's "small and cute, like a goldfish." Riddle, admittedly, gets flustered every time he hears that strange nickname. He doesn't want to admit it, not even to himself, that being likened to such a fish was actually quite a relief, as he knew at least one person wasn't intimated by him, or scared of him, or anything of that sort. He secretly enjoys the breath of fresh air he gets when he hears the call of Floyd belting out the strange, yet ultimately charming, nickname.

'Maybe he's actually changed...,' Riddle thought to himself, 'maybe he's starting to take things more seriously....'

ACHOO!

Floyd, who had been asleep, opened his eyes and looked at Riddle.

"Uuuuuhhhhh, Goldfishie, are you okay...?" he asked, half-asleep, gold and olive eyes peeking through heavy-lidded eyes with long, thick eyelashes.

"I'm fine, I'm fine-!" Riddle tried to reassure his boyfriend. Then he sneezed again.

"Y'dun sound fine, Goldfishie... I kinda think you're catchin' a cold or somethin'...."

"I'm fine, Floyd... – AH- ACHOO! – ...Okay, I'm probably a little under the weather, now that you brought it to my attention...."

"I can heat somethin' up for you...~! I know somethin' that can fix ya...~!"

Riddle blushed a little. He chuckled, then it quickly turned into a small, cute giggle. Floyd gently brushed the beautiful red hair off of the small forehead so he could plant a soft kiss a half inch above the silver eyes. Riddle sat up as Floyd walked out of the room, thinking back at how the hell he and Floyd ended up dating.

He remembered that time in the library, when Floyd walked in while he was reading up on the topic of Overblot. He remembered the time he, even though he was too proud to actually admit it, agreed to go on a date with him. And more events he didn't even realize were bringing them closer and closer. He smiled to himself when he remembered these events, not only because he was glad they happened, but also because he was thinking about exactly how his mother would react to him not only bringing a boy to meet her, but a merman to boot! This thought sent him into a bit of a giggle fit.

The door opened, and Floyd entered. He was carrying a glass of some strange, translucent substance colored a pale green. Riddle tried to maintain a straight face as he looked at Floyd.

"Oh, you're back already!"

"Eheee~! I couldn't keep my li'l Goldfishie waiting too long~!"

Floyd handed Riddle the glass of... whatever it was. The redhead took a quick sip of the strange liquid.

"What is this peculiar drink?" he asked calmly.

Floyd went into a bit of a giggle fit. He gave that usual goofy grin of his. Then he calmly spoke.

"My watered-down eel slime~!"

Riddle spat it out quicky and looked up at Floyd.

"Why, exactly, do I love you, when you pull shite like this?!"

Floyd just kept laughing like an idiot, not knowing what else he could do. Riddle rolled his eyes, not even caring enough to use his Unique Magic at this point.


End file.
